This invention relates to an improved cup type casing packer cementing shoe. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved cup type casing packer cementing shoe having a single pump-out seat and all elastomeric sealing cups.
Typically, casing packer cementing shoes and stage cementing collars have been used which employ compression set type packer elements, cement basket type elements, cup type packer elements or inflatable packer elements. Also, such typical casing packer cementing shoes and stage cementing collars have employed separate ball seats and separate latch-down seats therein. Such typical prior art type devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2602511, 2813589, 3131767, 3524502, 3527299, 3768556, 4469174, 4407369, and 4961465.
It is further typical to use cup type sealing element on various types of tools used in wells. Such tools having cup type sealing elements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1563162, 2200943, 2305282, 2546978, 2672199, 2585706, 2674315, 2829717, 3010518, 3391743, 4149566 and 4431058.